She is a queen, fit for a king
by delightfullyobsessed
Summary: Once upon a time, lived a prince. Who believed himself to be a monster, for his own father viewed him as such. He believed himself to be unlovable, because who could ever love a beast? Then everyhing changed when he met princess Camille and they fell in love, but their families were at odds and did not approve of the match. Will their love survive despite this?


Camille O'Connell was in really big trouble, and she was afraid. Lily, her horse was out of control. She was galloping at top speed. No matter how hard Cami tried she couldn't slow her down. She had no idea how far from her friends she was. Sheer panic seized her and so, Cami did something she didn't do very often (if ever). She screamed for help.

"Help me! Someone help me please!"

Cami closed her eyes. She no longer wanted to see what was happening. If she closed her eyes, maybe she could convince herself that she was not about to die. That she was perfectly fine and… Just then Lily abruptly stopped. Causing Cami to fall off her seat. "this is it." She thought. "I'm going to fall off and break my neck." But just as she prepared herself to hit the cold, hard ground and for the pain the hit will cause. She landed on something quite different. In fact, it felt like she landed into someone's arms. Cami slowly opened her eyes and found she was looking at another set of eyes above her. She wasn't crazy after all! She had indeed landed into the arms of a man. A man who had mesmerizing, beautiful ocean-blue eyes. Cami couldn't help but get lost in them. However, she forced herself to stop staring when she realized the man was trying to speak to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. "huh? Yeah, I think I am thanks to you. Thank you, for saving my life. I'm Cami." Really it was a wonder he was able to catch her. She'd been really lucky. Cami quickly stood. Ignoring the dizziness she felt. "You shouldn't be standing, you experienced quite a shock. You should really learn how to ride." He declared. "Excuse me?" Cami went from grateful to indignant real quick. "what did you just say?" she glared at him. "I said you should learn how to ride, you could get seriously hurt if you do not know how to manage a horse."

"I ** _do_** know how to manage a horse!" Cami shouted. "it did not look that way to me just now." He said matter of factly.

Now Cami was at the verge of exploding but she forced herself to stay calm. This man had saved her life after all. How had he managed to get her so agitated? They had just met each other, she usually wasn't agitated so easily "sir." She began in a very controlled voice. He had the nerve to smile at that. Cami ignored the abnormally attractive smile and continued thus. "While I am really grateful to you for saving me I do not think that the fact that you saved me gives you any right whatsoever to make this entirely false and unjust presumption about me." Why did she feel the need to defend herself? He was a complete stranger! His opinion did not matter to her. She would probably never see him again. "I'll have you know that I am a ** _VERY_** accomplished rider." Apparently her mouth and her mind were not on the same page. "Indeed" The man said in a tone that made it clear he didn't believe her. He still had that self-satisfied grin on his face. "Then prove it." "What?" Cami was confused. "I challenge you to a race Lady Cami. Today at midnight" Cami inwardly laughed, she couldn't imagine why he thought she would accept such an offer. Never the less she found herself asking ."What's the prize?" "Whatever the winner decides." Cami sighed and shook her head how delightfully abstract "And where would this race take place?" "Here" "Yeah, where are we exactly?" His smile widened at that. "we're on Mikaelson land sweetheart." "hmm, let's see." Cami thought ." a race, at midnight, with a complete stranger. Not that Cami thought he would hurt her after he saved her from the fall but still, and the race would be on Mikaelson land no less. Can't get any more dangerous than that. But Cami longed for some excitement in her life so she agreed. "Deal." She said decisively, before turning around and walking away. Leaving the man stunned. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew is that she needed to get off this land. She'd been saved form the fall, but she doubted she'd be so lucky if she stumbled upon Klaus Mikaelson.


End file.
